Renault Clio 16V
|engine = K4M702 |displacement = 1598 cc |power = 106 BHP |torque = 111.4 lb-ft |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = }} The Renault Clio 16V is a Road car produced by Renault. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced with the Clio Renault Sport 2.0 16V '02 in the later games of the series. Colors There are twelve colors available for this vehicle: * Glacier White * Platinum * Xerus Gray * Pearl Black * Capsicum Red * Colorado Orange * Naples Red * Straw Yellow * Goodwood Green * Lazuli Blue * Monaco Blue * Pacific Blue In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Renault restyled and relaunched its successful Clio supermini in 1998. Clio II retains the first car's overall shape, but revisions to the nose and tailgate give the Clio a slightly softer, more rounded look to take it into the next millennium. Available as a three or five-door model, mechanically the new Clio has its track widened to improve handling and stability, but retains its McPherson strut front suspension and space-saving trailing arm rear end. Renault offers a wide range of engines to drive the Clio's front wheels, from a little 1.2-litre 60BHP unit, through 1.4 and 1.6-litre petrol motors to a 1.9-litre diesel. A five-speed gearbox is standard, though an automatic is available on lesser models. In its previous guise the Clio was available as a super hot hatch, powered by a gutsy two-litre 150BHP, 16v engine (the Clio Williams) but Clio II's most pokey motor is a 1.6-litre 16v unit with just 110BHP. Only available in three-door form with racy alloy wheels and deeper chin spoiler, warm, rather than scorching performance is on offer when the 16v accelerates from 0-60mph in less than ten seconds and nudges 120mph flat out. It may not provide heart-stopping straight-line speed, but the Clio 16v is a tidy handler thanks to power steering and the extra few mm of track, while ABS brakes are standard to prevent the Clio 16v from skidding to a halt. However, Renault never intended the Clio 16v to be its meanest model - that job is left to the ferocious limited edition race-ready Clio Sport V6 24v, with its mid-mounted 250BHP engine, which you can also get to grips with in GT2. With a 160mph top speed, its not just the fastest Clio, but the hottest hot hatch ever made. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Renault dealership for 22,380 Credits. Alternatively, it can be won by winning the second race of the Compact Car World Cup, located at the Seattle Short Circuit. Trivia *When viewing this car in the Renault Line-Up in West City, it is erroneously shown has having 171BHP, with a 1998cc engine. While a 171BHP two-litre unit did exist ( Renault F4M engine) it was only ever used in the Clio Renault Sport. However, once purchased, it will display the correct 106BHP and 1598cc motor in the Home Garage. Pictures File:Frc2nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Renault Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm